Milo e o Monstro da Banheira
by Kashamumi-kun
Summary: Presente de Amigo Secreto da SS4G Depois de um cansativo dia treino, Milo quer apenas tomar um banho relachante. Mas algo em sua banheira o impede de fazêlo. Yaoi leve, CamusxMilo


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

**Milo e o Monstro da Banheira**

-Olá minhas queridas fãs!!! Eu sou Milo, o cavaleiro de Escorpião, protejo a Deusa Athena, sou moreno, alto, gostos...

-Milo, mon ange, além de todo mundo já te conhecer, você está nos desviando do assunto principal dessa fanfic...

-Ah, Camyu, temos mesmo que contar aquilo?

-Milo, é por uma boa causa! Agora senta aí e sossega pra gente poder começar o relato.

-Aquela sádica da Bruna vai me pagar por isso!

-E o que você vai fazer hein, senhor Milo? Olha o cinto de castidade!!

-Br... Bruna?!? – Dá um sorriso amarelo – Oi ruivinha linda do meu coração! A gente já ia começar, pode ficar sossegada. Vamos Camus, vamos começar a relatar esse fato tão engraçado. – Diz o escorpiano, com medo de ser privado do que mais gosta de fazer.

-Quero só ver como vai sair isso. Vocês sabem que é importante hein? Eu sei que você, Camus, não fazer nada de errado... Meu medo é o Milo... Lembrem-se que ela é muito fã do Camus.

-Bruna, mon ami, pode ficar tranqüila, eu cuido pra que tudo saia bem.

-Tá, então eu vou ficar mais sossegada, francês. Tchau, petits!

-Camus, ela me dá medo.

-Ninguém mandou você ameaçar ela.

-Que Zeus me proteja. Começo logo, vai... Quanto antes eu quero me livrar dessa vergonha...

-Okay, mon amour. – Diz o aquariano, rindo da cara de medo do namorado. – Bem, monsiers e mademoiselles, estamos aqui com a missão de fazer uma fanfic, contando o que aconteceu há alguns dias com meu querido e amado namorado Milo. Estamos fazendo isso á pedido da Bruna, que vai presentear sua amiga, não mais secreta, Poly, uma das minhas amadas fãs.

-...

-Milo...

-...

-MILO!

-Hum...?

-Não adianta fugir, agora é a sua vez de falar!

-Ah, Camus, vou ter mesmo que fazer isso? Passei tanta vergonha naquele dia...

-Preciso responder mon ange?

-Aff... Ta certo, vou começar então... Já que não tem jeito... Vou ter que fazer isso, queira ou não queira... Porque, se eu não fiz...

-MILO!

-Tá, já vou, calma! Não estressa...

-Isso aconteceu faz uma semana. Foi em uma sexta-feira, depois de um dia cansativo, exaustivo pra ser mais claro, de treinamento. Eram quase 18h00 quando Shion nos libereou (ele é o supervisor oficial dos treinos agora... É um ditador!). Subi até em casa com o Camus e com o Dido, combinando nossa saída de noite.

Cheguei em casa, me despedi deles e fui direto tomar banho. Entrei no quarto, separei a roupa que usaria, peguei toalha e me dirigi ao banheiro. Quando cheguei lá, quase tive um infarto. Um animal horroroso, enorme, marron, com asas e muito, mais muito feio mesmo habitava a minha banheira!

-Milo, me desculpa interromper, mas o animal não era tudo isso que você disse não...

-Camus, aquilo era a personificação de Hades! Por Zeus, foi traumatizante...

-Ah, pelos deuses, não exagera!

-Francês, sabia que um bicho daqueles é muito perigoso??

-Grego, desde quando uma barata é perigosa pra um marmanjo de 23 anos, cavaleiro de Athena e que tem veneno de escorpião correndo nas veias?

-Aquele bicho asqueroso transmite doenças, sabia?

-Milo... Como você, que cria QUINZE escorpiões em casa, pode ter medo de matar uma simples barata? É tudo artrópode, se você não tem medo de escorpião, não pode ter medo de barata! Barata é comida de escorpião, sabia?

-Ah, Camus, é diferente! Escorpião não tem asas...

-Grande comparação!

-Ah, chega!! Deixa-me continuar e acabar logo com isso...

-Vai em frente, petit.

-Pois então... Como eu dizia, aquele bicho era terrível... E olhava pra mim com um ar de desafio, me desafiando á mata-la... Mas nem pra salvar Athena eu chego perto de um inseto horrendo que nem esse!

Olhei no relógio... Tinha duas oras pra me arrumar. Mas como eu iria tomar banho com aquilo dentro da minha banheira? Peguei o telefone e liguei pra casa do Aiolos, pra ver se ele poderia me ajudar.

-Milo, por que você não ligou pra mim?

-Ah, Camus, eu precisava acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, né. Então pensei na casa mais próxima. Lembrei do Dohko, mas ele ta morando lá junto com o Shion... Então liguei pro Aiolos.

-Hum... Okay continua.

-Tá. Liguei e ele atendeu:

"-Alô?

-Olos, é o Milo. Tem como você vir aqui em casa pra me ajudar com um assunto?

-Ah, Milo, o que foi dessa vez? Não vai falar que um dos seus escorpiões fugiu de novo? Qual foi dessa vez? Phobos ou Hércules?

-Não, Olos, todos estão bem seguros no aquário. É que tem um bicho horrível dentro da minha banheira, eu acho que sozinho não consigo matar. Vem me ajudar, por favor, tenho que tomar banho ainda e só faltam duas horas pra gente sair!!

-Milo, pelos deuses, duas horas dá pra tomar cinco banhos!

-Você diz isso porque não é loiro e nem tem cabelo comprido e cacheado! Dá trabalho, cara!

-Ai meu Zeus, quanta frescura! Ta andando muito com o Dite, hein?

-Caralho, Aiolos, vai vir ou não??

-Tá andando muito com o MdM também.

-Não quer vir fala logo, porra!

-Tá certo, to indo. Mas quando chegar aí vou lavar tua boca com sabão!

-Não, quando você chegar vai matar o monstro que ta no meu banheiro.

-Tu, tu, tu...

-E ainda desliga na minha cara!"

-Milo, realmente, você ta andando muito com o MdM... tá bocudo demais.

-É Camus, realmente, to com uma boca enorme, mas não serve só pra falar palavrões e você sabe muito bem pra quê mais serve!

-Er... – Camus fica vermelho de vergonha. – Continua mon ange, continua.

-Ficou quieto agora, né? Você e aquela escritora sádica e desajuizada se merecem mesmo...

-Repete isso, que eu vou lá e lasco um beijo na boca dela!

-Faça isso e eu lasco um beijo na boca do Afrodite. Vai?

-Milo, quer fazer o favor de continuar isso logo? Senão eu peço pra Bruna mudar a história, pra eu poder relatar aquela da locadora de DVD. Quer?

-NÃO! A da locadora não, por Zeus!

-Então continua!

-Faço o que você quiser! Bom, continuando... É... Aonde eu parei mesmo?

-Quando o Aiolos desligou o telefone...

-Ah sim, me lembrei. Eu coloquei o telefone na base e sentei em uma poltrona, de frente pra porta do banheiro pra ser se aquele inseto maldito saía de lá. A desgraçada nem se mexia, o que me deixava mais nervoso ainda.

Uns cinco minutos depois aquele sagitariano desgraçado chegou, ainda fazendo piadinha:

-Nossa que animal é esse, que o poderoso Milo de Escorpião não consegue matar?

-Quanta graça, quadrúpede... Olhe você mesmo. – E apontei pro banheiro. O Aiolos foi andando até lá e quando chegou perto da bendita banheira, desatou a rir da minha cara.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Milo, que vergonha! É uma barata!!! HUAHSUHAUSHUAHUSHU!!! Você é tão burro que nem pensou e pegar um dos seus "inofensivos" escorpiões e colocar lá pra comer a barata!! Ou você não sabia que barata é cardápio de escorpião? Você é um homem ou um rato?

-Ahhhh, Aiolos, numa hora dessas a gente não pensa nessas coisas né! Vai logo, mata essa barata de uma vez, que eu preciso tomar banho e me arrumar.

-Meu Zeus, que feio, Milo... Uma barata te põe medo! Tomara que nenhum deus maluco saiba disso, senão você ta frito! Imagina se Hades sabe de uma coisa dessas? Ele te prende em um aquário cheio delas!! Hahahahaha, por essa eu não esperava, aracnídeo!

-Aiii, chega! Vai matar ou não vai?

-Tá certo... Dá um chinelo aí. Presumo que você não tenha inseticida... Tem?

-É claro que eu tenho! E nada de chinelo, vai sujar a minha banheira.

-Milo... Nem com inseticida você tem coragem de matar?

-Não...

-...

-Vai, pode rir...

-HAHAHAHAHA!! Milo, juro que não esperava isso de você! Se fosse o Dite, dava até pra levar em consideração... Mas você?

-Aiolos, eu vou pegar o veneno... Vai me ajudar ou não?

-Haha... Tá certo... Haha... Pega lá, eu mato a dita cuja pra você.

Fui lá na lavanderia, peguei o tal inseticida e levei pra ele.

-Toma. – Entreguei na mão dele o vidro. – E vai logo que eu to atrasado."

-Milo... Nem com o inseticida?

-Ahh, Camus, não vem não... E se ela não morre na primeira espirrada e saí voando? E outra, eu teria que chegar perto daquilo pra espirrar... Eca, de lembrar já dá nojo.

-Hahahahahha, Milo, eu não sabia dessa parte... hauhus...Só cheguei depois. Por falar nisso, posso continuar daqui?

-Vai em frente, já que você estava presente daí em diante. Mas vê se não aumenta!!

-Mon amour, era você quem tava exagerando até agora...

-Camus, começa logo que eu já to pensando em desistir e aceitar o cinto de castidade!

-NÃO!! Eu continuo! Bem, depois que eu me despedi do Milo e do Afrodite e cheguei em casa, percebi que havia esquecido um dos meu perfumes na Casa de Escorpião. Tranquei a minha casa e fui descendo tranquilamente até a casa de Milo. Quando cheguei lá, vi o Aiolos com o inseticida na mão, conversando com ele.

-Mas Milo, esse vidro de veneno tá vazio...

-Ah não, eu não acredito... É hoje que eu não tomo banho...

-Bonne nuitt pra vocês. O que tá acontecendo aqui?

-Tem uma barata na banheira do Milo e ele tá sem coragem pra matar.

-Milo, me diz que isso é brincadeira.

-Ah, Camus, até você tirando sarro da minha cara? É enorme e asquerosa! Eu não chego perto daquilo.

-Daí, como o fresquinho aqui não quer sujar a banheira com meleca de barata, ele foi pegar o inseticida, mas o vidro tá vazio.

-Ah, mon ange acho que você tá andando muito com o Dido, pra ficar com toda essa frescura!Pega um chinelo e mata ela, depois eu te ajudo á desinfetar a banheira.

-NEM PENSAR! Nunca que eu vou permitir a minha querida banheira sendo suja pelas entranhas de uma barata! E se ela tiver alguma doença e eu pegar essa doença, morrer e for traçado pelas larvas comedoras de cadáveres?

-Mon Dieu, quanto drama!

-Camus, onde que o Milo tá aprendendo a ter essa imaginação tão fértil?

-Não sei Olos... Okay, Milo, não vamos esmagar a barata. Mas você tem alguma outra maneira de matá-la?

-Olha, e se eu for lá na casa do Shaka ver se ele tem veneno? O cara é hiper prevenido, deve ter caixas disso lá na casa de Virgem.

-O Shaka deve estar em Áries se arrumando junto com o Mú, mon ami.

-E o Shura? É o mais perto no momento.

-Olos, o Shura tá lá na casa da Shina. Ela tá doente e ele se ofereceu pra cuidar dela pra Marin poder sair com a gente.

-Bom em casa também não tem. E o Dite? Ele deve ter. Liga lá, Mi, e pede pergunta pra ele.

-Er...Camus...

-Um minuto, Aiolos, eu só vou procurar o meu perfume nessa bagunça que o Milo chama de quarto.

-Não, mas é que...

Nesse momento, meu celular vibrou no bolso.

-Alô?... Tô em Escorpião... Mas, Saori, não vai dar tempo... UMA SEMANA? Preciso de no mínimo duas semanas pra rever o projeto... Bem, se eu chamar o Saga pra ajudar, talvez dê... Tá certo, eu falo com ele... Sim... Nem pensar, no fim de semana eu não posso... Okay... Adieu.

-Camus, eu posso falar ago...

-Camus, eu liguei pro Dido... Ela acabou de fazer as unhas, não pode mexer em nada.

-Mas gente, e se...

-E agora, Milo? Vamos me deixa dar uma chinelada nela e pronto você vai poder tomar seu banho!

-Será que alguém pode me escu...

-NUNCA! Camus, esses insetos transmitem doenças perigosas, sabia?

-Com licença, e se a gent...

-Milo, eu lavo a banheira depois!!! Decide logo. Vai de deixar esmagar ela ou não? Se não eu vou embora pra minha casa.

-PORRA!! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM COM ESSA MERDA DE BRIGA IDIOTA DE CASAL EM CRISE E ME ESCUTAR, CARALHO?

-Nossa, sua mãe não te deu educação, não? Eu não sou surdo, não precisa gritar.

-Milo, eu tô á um século tentando falar e vocês ficam discutindo sem me dar atenção! Eu perco a paciência!

-Bien, desculpa Aiolos. Agora diz o que você queria tanto dizer.

-Vocês dois ficam aí, discutindo como matar a tal barata sem sujar a banheira. Ficam tão preocupados que até esquecem que têm poderes...

-Você tá louco, seu afetado? Se eu mandar uma Agulha Escarlate, faço um furo na minha banheira!

-Quanta inteligência, Meu Zeus... Milo pensa comigo: Seu querido namorado detém o poder do gelo, certo? Agora raciocina e pensa na morte da barata.

-Tá me chamando de burro, cavalo? É claro que eu sei que o Camus tem o poder do gelo. Mas o que isso tem á ver com matar a barata? Por acaso ela tá resfriada e não pode tomar coisa gelada? Assim a gente oferece um suco cheio de gelo pra ela morrer de pneumonia? E outra, não seria "pensar na morte da Bezerra"?

- Camus, o Milo esqueceu de passar na fila da racionali...

-MON DIEU!! Como eu não pensei nisso? Aiolos, sua mula, por que não nos lembrou disso antes?

-Me perdoa, mas eu tentei!! Vocês é que ficaram aí que nem marido e mulher discutindo sobre ir ao Shopping!"

-Mon Dieu, que vergonha não ter lembrado disso antes...

-Tá vendo? Depois chamam a mim de burro.

-Tudo bem, burro você não é... Mas tem medo de barata... Hahahahaha!!!

-Camus... Quanto amor que você tem por mim, hein? Valeu mesmo pela consideração.

-Ah, mon amour, você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo, non?

-Tá certo vai. – Sorri – Mas deixe-me contar o final da barata.

-Vai em frente mon petit.

-Pois bem. Depois que chegamos á conclusão de que era uma excelente idéia congelar a barata, o Camus se preparou pra fazê-lo. Obviamente ele precisaria usar muito pouco de seu cosmo, mas acabou se empolgando, alarmando e chamando a atenção de todos os outros cavaleiros. Ele elevou o cosmo, e dois minutos depois estavam todos lá, até mesmo o Shura que tava cuidando da chica dele. Eu quase abri um buraco no chão e enfiei a cabeça dentro, pois eu sabia que viraria objeto de zoação daquele bando de sádicos engraçadinhos, depois que soubessem do fato de eu ter medo daquele ser abominável ao qual dão o nome de barata. Pra mim é uma vergonha ter aquele inseto asqueroso como um artrópode. É inadmissível aquele monstro dos infernos poder ser chamado do mesmo modo que um escorpião, que é um animal altivo, poderoso, que impõe respeito, bonito, tem pose...

-Milo, mira nos fatos, petit, sil' vous plâit?

-Er... Perdoem-me, desviei da história. – Dá um sorriso amarelo. – Mas então. Todos chegaram e viram a luz dourada crescer cada vez mais ao redor do meu francês gostoso (podem parar de olhar!). Como o Camus tava virado pra porta do banheiro, e o Aiolos tava lá dentro vendo se a barata não fugiria, todos concluíram que um tava tentando atacar o outro. E, na velocidade da luz, um ariano com senso de justiça abriu uma Muralha de Cristal protegendo meu vizinho sagitariano, enquanto o Deba, na mesma velocidade, agarrou o Camus pela cintura, fazendo com que ele se distraísse e abaixasse o cosmo.

"E o que se seguiu foi uma cena muito bizarra. De um lado estava eu, morrendo de vergonha visto que descobririam o meu medo de baratas. Ao meu lado estavam o Shaka, o Shura, o MdM e o Dite com as mãos pairando no ar, provavelmente pra secar o esmalte. Eles estavam com cara de quem não tavas entendendo bulhufas daquela súbita elevação de cosmo do Camus. Dentro do banheiro, estavam o Mú, segurando a Muralha de Cristal e o Aiolos se rachando de dar risada. Na porta do banheiro, o Deba segurava o Camus pela cintura, esse quase se afogando, por dois motivos: Queria dar risada, mas era impossível dar risada ou respirar com o Deba apertando ele. Perto da porta do quarto estavam o Aiolia, o Saga e o Kanon, resmungando por terem sido interrompidos por aquele cosmo conhecido.

- Será que vocês podem explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – O Shaka perguntou, com uma leve irritação na voz. Eu tenho certeza que ele ficou bravo por ter sido interrompido em algum momento... er... importante (?) com certo ariano de cabelo lilás.

-Hahahahahahahaha. – O safado do Aiolos começou com mais uma crise de riso, dobrando o corpo sobre a barriga.

-Aiolos, pára de graça, senão eu vou deixar o Camus te matar! – O Mú disse, já desfazendo a defesa.

-Eu...arf... explico se... arf...o Deba... cof, cof... puder me soltar...

-Ôpa, desculpa Camus, é que eu pensei que você fosse atacar o cavalinho aí.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca touro.

-Disponha.

-Cof, Cof... Muito obrigada, Aldebaran.

Na hora que eu vi que o Camus ia começar a contar, fui programando uma saída à francesa. Observei que o MdM entrou no banheiro pra ajudar o Aiolos com o ataque de risos dele.

-Cara, Sagitário, pra você rir desse jeito o negócio deve ter sido engraçado mesmo! – Disse, tentando erguer o Olos que já estava até sentado no chão. – Milo, seu vagabundo, vem me ajudar aqui em vez de ficar olhando! Você pensa que esse saco de músculos é leve?

Eu não tive saída... Respirei fundo e fui. Foi nessa hora que minha sentença foi cumprida. Enquanto eu e o Mask ajudávamos o cavalinho, o canceriano olhou pra dentro da minha banheira... Meu que raiva daquele arrancador de cabeças!! O que ele tinha de olhar pra minha banheira?

-Olha Milo, tem uma barata na sua banheira! - E, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo... – Deixa que eu mato!

Clap!

Foi uma só. Aquele demente deu uma chinelada na barata. Fez uma meleca na minha banheira. Eu fiquei pasmo, paralisado. Não sabia se matava aquele desgraçado ou se ia correndo até a lavanderia e pegar o desinfetante pra limpar aquela coisa esmagada que tava grudada na minha banheira.

-Hahahahahahahaha!!!! – Mais uma crise histérica de risos do meu querido e amado vizinho sem noção.

Enquanto isso acontecia dentro do banheiro, o Camus contava a história toda pro pessoal. Quando ele acabou, ouviram o "Clap" vindo do banheiro... Antes mesmo de começarem a rir, foram constatar o óbvio: espiaram pra dentro do banheiro e a cena que viram foi o Mask segurando o chinelo com cara de vitória, eu olhando pra ele com ganas de assassino e o Aiolos surtado de tanto rir, deitado sobre o piso branco.

De repente, nem mesmo o Shaka conseguiu segurar o riso... Foi uma avalanche de zoações, piadinhas infames e gargalhadas... E eu ainda querendo abrir um buraco no chão e me enfiar dentro... E você pensa que isso acabou querida Poly? Tá enganada... Mesmo depois de uma semana sou zoado e mais zoado pelo fato de ter medo de baratas... Ai, como eu sofro com esse bando de malucos?"

-Milo, não reclama tanto assim... Se vous tivesse me deixado matar a dita cuja á chineladas, não teria passado esse vexame...

-Camus, você realmente me ama?

-Você dúvida?

-Não parece!

-Milo, você sabe que eu te amo. – Faz uma cara emburrada.

-É, eu sei francês, você não resiste ao meu jeito grego de ser.

-Como poderia? Você me encanta até mesmo com medo de barata...

-Hum... Que tal a gente encerrar por aqui, e comemorar esse Natal a sós?

-Milo, o Natal já passou... E outra, ainda temos que nos despedir da nossa fã!

-Ahhh, Camus... Tô tão "animado", você nem imagina o tamanho dessa "animação"...

-Er... Milo deixe – me só me despedir! Prometo que será breve!

-Okay...

-Bom, é isso aí, Poly. Espero que tenha gostado desse presente de Amigo Secreto. Feliz Natal, e um ano novo maravilhoso! Beisers e Au Revoir, mon ange!!

-...

-Milo...

-Acabou?

-Não vai se despedir, não?

-Ah sim... Er... Divertiu-se ás minhas custas, né, dona Poly? Á mando dessa afetada da Bruna... Apesar de tudo, até que eu me diverti narrando esse dia. Bom, um Feliz Natal e um ano novo cheio de beijo na boca! Bye bye querida!

-...

-Camus, podemos ir agora?

-Pra quê esperar mais?

Os dois saem do quarto abraçados, já trocando as famosas e conhecidas carícias de entre dois enamorados.

FIM

* * *

Poooooly... Gostou, amiga?? 

Esse eh meu presente de Amigo Secreto da SS4G, e minha amiga secreta é a Poly

Espero que tenha gosta, fiota.. Não é A Fic, mas foi feita de coração, tá?

Desculpe os erros de gramática

É isso então

Mil beijos, Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo!!!!

Bruninha.

26.12.2007, quarta-feira, 12:25.


End file.
